Roses are Red, Red is Danger
by dancing-in-the-silverain
Summary: Starts at the phone call between Edward and Rose in New Moon. In Rosalie's point of view. Find out how she thinks and why she does things she does. Rated T just to be safe! Please R&R. USED TO BE CALLED THAT PHONE CALL!
1. Phone Call

I watched my Sister run inhumanly fast away from me, towards Forks, towards_ her_. That girl was ripping my family to pieces. I'd had enough of it. At least it was over now. We would carry on as before; starting now. As this thought hit me I realised that the sooner he found out, the sooner my family would heal.

I pulled my phone out from my pocket in my jeans, taking a moment to glance at the reflective screen, before dialling the familiar number.

As I expected it went straight to voice mail. He never picked up anymore; he thought that nothing else mattered. Well, it did.

I was not one to give up though and I kept ringing him until, finally, he answered.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" He sounded irritated.

"Can I not call my brother?" I asked in a fake innocent voice, I knew he saw through it because I could hear him scoff. Before I could say anything else he hung up on me, obviously thinking I was just bored and wanted to annoy him.

I called again and again for a solid five minutes before he picked up the phone.

"Rose, I don't want to hear it." Edward snapped and I could tell he was about to hang up again.

"Wait!" I yelled before he had a chance to. "There's something you need to know!"

I could tell he was considering his choices so before he decided I blurted out, "Alice has gone to Forks."

That got his attention, "What?!" I knew that he was furious with her unnecessarily and that annoyed me but just as I opened my mouth he cut me off, "What do you mean, Rose, why?"

I sighed, this was the hart part; why. I knew this would hurt my brother and I didn't want him upset.

Most people thought I was selfish but I wasn't, Emmett and Jasper knew that. I cared about my family, that's why I didn't like Bella in the first place; she endangered that family.

But no-one saw how much I cared, no-one except Emmett and Jasper. Emmett could tell because he knew everything about me. Jasper knew because he could feel how much I cared and worried about them.

"Rose?" Edward's voice brought me back to the present, I sighed again.

"Well... I mean... Err... Um..." I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. But I knew I had to, so I tried again. "She's gone, Edward, so Alice went to try to help Charlie cope without her." I said softly.

He surprised me by laughing and I began to hope that maybe, just maybe, he didn't care anymore, and he found it funny that I thought that he still did.

However he quickly squashed that hope by saying, "I don't know how Charlie's going to cope without her cooking. Why did she move back to Phoenix anyway?"

His words cut through me as I realised I would have to tell him again.

"Edward, Bella didn't move back to her mother, back to Phoenix. But don't you see that this is a good thing. Now you can come back. We can all be a family again." I quickly got out before I heard his deep breathing down the end of the line.

"Where did she go then, if not to Phoenix?" He knew what I meant, I could hear it in his voice, and he was just begging me to tell him it was some kind of joke. My heart broke for him; again.

I spoke softly and slowly, hating to do this to him and regretting calling him in the first place. "She's gone, gone, as in, well, died, drowned." I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that I should leave it there but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Alice had a vision. Bella jumped off a cliff and she didn't come out of the water. I'm sorry. No-one else knows, the others are out hunting. Alice didn't spare a second thought, she just ran off to help Charlie, I mean, you know how emotional humans can be." I trailed off slowly, realising he was being too quiet.

"This is a joke. This is a sick joke."

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry but things like this happen. You left her human Edward; you must have known that she'd die sooner or later." All I could hear was a low beeping sound; he'd rung off.

I slowly pulled the phone away from my face and looked at it, for once not even noticing how beautiful I looked in the screen. What had I done? What would he do? I shuddered at the possibilities.

Just then the back door slammed shut. My family were back from hunting. I had to tell them, I knew I had to.

As I slowly turned around their smiles and laughter died down at my expression, I didn't know how bad I looked but apparently quite bad.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, and then he looked around. "Where's Alice?"

* * *

**Well, there it is. Please review, whether you like it or not, I want to know. This is a one-shot, there will be no more chapters.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Elle F x**


	2. Telling the Family

**This was a one-shot but I got a request to add more so here it is. Elle F x**_"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, and then he looked around. "Where's Alice?"_

* * *

I shuffled my feet and played with a strand of my golden hair nervously. I glanced up and found Jasper looking at me, curious as to why I was so scared, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

When I had called Edward it had seemed like a good idea at first but now I wasn't so sure, there was something in his voice that scared me, and the fact that he remained so calm throughout our conversation. I made the mistake of looking at Esme; she had always cared so much about Edward and therefore Bella. How could I hurt someone so gentle?

"Rosie?" Emmett asked again and I knew that he was getting quite worried now; after all I was Rosalie who never backed down, who always had something to say, who wasn't scared of anything and who had a perfect life where nothing ever went wrong.

The problem was if you never backed down then when you finally lose it comes as such a shock. If you always have something to say, what do you say when you are speechless. If you aren't scared of anything how can you admit that at that moment in time you are scared of everything? If you had a perfect life you have never had to deal with any problems so what do you do when it all comes crashing down?

I had so many questions but not a single answer; that was the biggest problem. I bit down on my lip as I tried to think of something to say.

"Well, Alice had a vision," I decided to start from the beginning. Already half of the family were about to say something and I couldn't get through this if they kept on interrupting me. "Look, I will tell you and I will answer questions but this is hard for me so you are going to have to let me finish first, okay?"

Once they had all nodded their agreement I continued, "Alice had a vision about Bella. She saw her, well, I mean," I sighed, this was more difficult than I had expected.

"Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff in La Push," I blurted out quickly. I tried to ignore their expressions as I carried on, "Bella was stood at the edge of it and then she just, well, jumped. She went into the water but there was a really bad storm and she didn't emerge from it. Alice concentrated really hard but she just couldn't see her come out of the water.

"So, well, Alice being Alice got on the first flight back to Forks, quite what she thinks she can do I don't know," I giggled nervously, trying to break the tension more than out of real humour. "But then, I mean, Alice told me not to but I didn't listen, so I called Edward. I know I shouldn't have, I should have waited for all of you but I just figured the quicker he knew, the quicker he could get over it, the quicker we could be a proper family again, I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at any of them; I was too ashamed, I was sure that if I looked up I would be greeted with disappointed faces. Emmett came and wrapped his arms around, telling me how it wasn't my fault but I ignored him and stepped away. "Anyway, I think he is going to do something stupid. He was too calm, you know? Alice hasn't called since she left and well," I took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm scared."

Finally, I looked up at my family. Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt all of my worries and fears just, fade away. I glared at him for not letting me feel my own emotions. He simply chuckled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'The old Rose is back.' No-one insulted me when I was in defensive mode so I smiled sweetly at him before hitting him over the back of his head.

Before he could retaliate Carlisle spoke in his authoritative voice. "Jasper, Rose stop it we have more pressing issues right now. Now then, Rose, what do you mean Bella didn't come out of the water?"

I had déjà vu as I looked around at all of their faces; they were silently pleading me to tell them that it wasn't true. "She's, she's gone. She drowned." I choked out through my throat which had suddenly closed up.

"No! Bella! Oh, no, please, no, not Bella! Not her, please not her!" Esme's half choked sobs shook through her body just as Alice's had earlier, and, just as Alice's had, they pierced me right to my heart. Carlisle was supporting her but he didn't look much better himself. Emmett had no expression at all and in some ways that was worse than even Esme. Jasper was trying to make everyone calm and happy whilst he winced at all of the current emotions in the room.

I stood there looking at all of my family and thinking how much pain I had caused. No, it wasn't me, it was _her_, Bella. But as hard as I tried I couldn't help but feel that the real monster here was me, unfortunately that just made me angrier and snappier than ever.

"Oh, cut it out! She was a stupid human, she was going to die at some point unless one of us changed her, and we all knew that! Quit wailing and listen to the real problem! Edward knows and it sounded like he was going to do something stupid!" I snapped harshly. Then Esme looked at me and my non-beating heart broke for her, she looked like she didn't even recognise me and Carlisle wasn't looking much different but he pulled it together.

"What do you suggest we do then, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, call Edward then Alice." I replied, pulling my phone out from my pocket again. Once everyone had agreed then I rang the number. I wondered whether he would answer, he did.

"Rose, I am busy, I will call you back." Edward blurted out then he hung up before I could even take an unnecessary breath.

"Now what do we do?" Jasper asked but I was already calling Alice's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Well, does anyone else have any ideas?" I asked but they all shook their heads no. "Then we wait."

Carlisle took Esme upstairs where we could hear her sobbing. Jasper stood there staring into space, probably thinking about Alice. Emmett came over to me but we didn't say anything, didn't move, we just stood there.

We just waited, though what for I didn't know and I doubt that anyone else did either. All we could do was wait, so we did.

We waited, occasionally looking up at a noise from outside. After a while Carlisle and Esme came down and joined us but other than that no-one else moved or even breathed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you want me to add more let me know because I'm considering it.**

**Thank you for reading, hope it was okay.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Elle F x**


	3. Another Phone Call

**Sorry I've taken a while to update, I was busy. Hope this makes up for it, keep reviewing, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters or anything, they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer earlier, I forgot. :P)**

_We waited, occasionally looking up at a noise from outside. After a while Carlisle and Esme came down and joined us but other than that no-one else moved or even breathed._

* * *

The ringing of my mobile finally broke the silence, I answered before the first ring had even finished. It was just me now, the others had gone to hunt again, they didn't need to but it distracted them a bit, I promised I would stay here for any news.

"Rose, I need to speak to Carlisle _now._" Alice said the second I picked up.

"He's hunting at the moment." I said before I realized that she didn't know that we'd told Edward. I held my breath as I waited for her to realize my slip up and ask why he was hunting when he had been hunting when she left less than 48 hours ago. We never hunted twice within two days.

But to my surprise she didn't pick up on it. "Fine as soon as he's back." Alice sighed, sounding frustrated and anxious.

Yes, of course. I'll get him to call you. Alice, are you alright?" I asked because she didn't sound quite herself.

"No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice asked, completely ignoring my question. I tensed when she mentioned Edward, had she seen me calling him? No, she couldn't have or she would have called earlier. Still, she was my Sister and she needed to know the truth.

"Well, I know that you told me not to but I called him. I figured the sooner he knew Bella was dead, the sooner we could all get over this so I told him."

"Why?" she gasped. "_Why_ would you do that Rosalie?"

"I told you, the sooner he finds out she's dead, the sooner he comes back and we can be a family again." I repeated myself, annoyed now. Didn't she understand the first time?

"Well, you're wrong on both accounts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" Alice said harshly.

"Wait, you mean she's alive? Bella's alive? She's alright? But you saw her die. I mean, you saw her drown. She never came up. You mean she's alive after all?" I asked very confused. Alice's visions weren't always right but everyone had been so sure that one really happened.

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine-I was wrong."

"But why didn't she come up?" I asked, still taking it in. Isabella Swan was alive.

"It's a long story." Alice sighed.

"But that's great. I mean, Edward can stop moping because he'll know she's alive and he can be happy simply with that after almost losing her, so he'll come back to live with us." I said, happier than I had been in a long time.

"But you are wrong about that part, too, that's why I am calling."

"What you think he'll go to the Volturri. I know he considered it when she got hurt in Phoenix but he would never go through with it. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. Do you seriously believe he'll go and ask to die?" I laughed at my sister's melodramatic idea.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw." Alice said and my laughter ceased immediately.

"I, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know. We'll fix it though, right? I really didn't know, I swear. I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snapped and then she hung up on me. For a second time I brought my phone down from my ear, slowly.

What had I done? I seemed to be asking myself that question much too often recently. What had Alice meant by 'it's a bit late for that'? She couldn't mean, no, there was no way he could have got to Italy that quickly, could he? No, I simply refused to believe it; Edward could not be dead already. But deep down a little voice asked if maybe he was already close to Italy and had already been granted his wish. No!

Before I could argue with myself anymore I got the worst déjà vu ever as I heard the back door open and shut. Not again, I thought. Why? Why me? Why my brother? Why my family?

They walked through the doorway and although they didn't look anyway near happy they did look a bit calmer. Until they saw my face. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized just how similar the situations were. Next Emmett would ask me what was wrong.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong now?" Emmett asked and I laughed because were identical. Unfortunately this just seemed to worry them even more and they looked at each other like they thought I was crazy. I couldn't take it anymore and I laughed and laughed just to try to convince myself that it was funny and there was nothing to worry about. It didn't work.

"Rose, please, you're scaring us. What happened? It can't be as bad as last time." Emmett winced as he remembered. I almost had another round of hysterics when he said that it couldn't be as bad but I controlled them. After all my family deserved an explanation, so that was what I would give them. I made sure I wouldn't start laughing again, took a deep breath, turned to face them and ignored Jasper's confused expression as I thought about where and how to start.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I've started to write the next chapter and I will try to get it done by tomorrow because then I am busy until the weekend.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner again. Please keep up the reviews! By the way we have reached five! I know other authors write when they reach a hundred or whatever but I don't think we will so I will celebrate every five! Yay!**

**Once again please review! Thanks,**

**Elle F x**


	4. Good and Bad News

**I managed to finish this in time, so here it is!**

_I made sure I wouldn't start laughing again, took a deep breath, turned to face them and ignored Jasper's confused expression as I thought about where and how to start._

* * *

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news so which do you want to hear first?" I asked but as they opened their mouths I realized something. "On second thoughts we'll start with the good news because otherwise it won't make sense, okay?" I continued before anyone had a chance to agree.

"The good news is Bella's alive! So, really, everything is a whole lot better!" I said hoping that they'd forget all about the bad news.

"What?"

"Bella's alive?"

"Are you sure?"

"I thought Alice saw her drown, how is she alive?"

"Well, long story short, Alice was wrong. The day had to come eventually I guess. Anyway Alice called and she's with Bella now." I explained looking around at my family. Esme's eyes glistened with tears that would never fall but she was smiling like an idiot as well. Emmett had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. Carlisle looked to be in a state of total shock and Jasper looked happy but confused and that was when I remembered that he would be feeling my worry about Edward and was understandably curious.

Then as my family smiled at each other they saw Jasper's expression and turned to me remembering that I had bad news to tell as well. I looked at their faces again.

Jasper was still confused and a little anxious, as was Emmett. Esme looked naively happy and that made me feel worse about what I was about to tell her. Carlisle was a calm mask as always but hidden deep in his eyes was worry. That made me even more scared after all nothing scared Carlisle so if this did it must be worse than even_ I_ had imagined. Part of my brain was telling me that he didn't even know what was going on yet so this was stupid but it got drowned out by the rest of my head yelling and screaming about this whole mess.

I shifted from foot to foot and it didn't go unnoticed by my family. They were making me feel more self conscious by the second. Emmett took a step towards me but I held out my hand, silently requesting for him to stay where he was. He obliged but I couldn't meet his eyes and that didn't exactly help him be any calmer. He looked at me with the eyes of a madman and I knew how me keeping quiet was killing him slowly, so I spoke.

"The bad news is, well," I didn't recognise my voice and I didn't know if I could say it after all, but I tried again anyway. "I mean, do you remember when James got to Bella and hurt her?"

I took their shudders as confirmation so I continued. "Do you remember how afterwards Edward admitted that he had considered going to the Volturri and asking for death? He didn't think he could live without her." Once again I took their shudders as the affirmative.

"Well, Alice had another vision. Edward thinks that Bella's dead and, well, you get the picture." I couldn't bring myself to say it properly.

"No." I turned to look at Esme.

"No." Esme whispered again. She didn't yell it or beg for it not to be true she simply said it with so much conviction that for a moment my hopes soared. But they were quickly shattered by the look on Carlisle's face.

"Esme, sometimes things happen that we don't want to, but we just have to face it." Carlisle spoke so softly that even with my heightened senses I had trouble hearing him.

"No." Esme repeated a little more forcefully now and I knew what would happen next. She would break down, completely. Although I wished I was wrong with every part of me, I was right.

"No! Not my baby! Not Edward! Please not him! He's too kind! Not him! Oh! My baby, my baby!" Esme's words became quieter as she sobbed tearlessly. She clawed Carlisle's shirt, trying to get a grip. Last time I had stopped her by yelling at her but I couldn't this time because this time I was breaking down just as much on the inside.

I leaned into Emmett trying to get a hold of myself, after all my family needed me now. I had to be strong for them. So, I took the deepest breath I could and straightened myself.

"It's my entire fault." I said and silenced them all from protesting with one glare, one ice cold, and vicious glare. "I have to fix this. I'm going after him. I will stop him, I promise you all that. I _will_ stop him." I repeated.

"I'm coming too." Emmett said and before I could tell him there was no way he was coming also, he spoke.

"Rose, there is no way I am letting you go by yourself. I am coming and you can't stop me. Besides we need two of us to stop him." Emmett said, being annoyingly logical. I knew it made sense but I couldn't stand putting him in this much risk. I had a silent debate with myself until my head won out over my heart.

"Okay, fine, you can come. But only Emmett and I," I added seeing the others opening their mouths. "I need you here in case anyone calls or comes here." They still didn't look happy but I could see the logic slowly working on them like it had on me when it had come to Emmett. I still couldn't quite believe I was putting him in this much danger.

"Fine, but you keep in contact whenever you pass a phone you call, no arguments." Carlisle said seriously, looking from Emmett to me and back again.

"We will, and don't worry we'll be fine, won't we Rose?" Emmett turned to me and grinned. I nodded although I wasn't quite as sure but there was no way in hell I was letting my family know that.

With that we said our goodbyes, went upstairs to grab some money and a change of clothes and ran straight to the airport for the first flight to Italy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to get the next chapter out but I will try to get it out on Saturday at the latest. Please, please, please review!**

**Elle F x**


	5. Run, No Wait!

**Okay then first of all, I am so, so sorry! I know I said that I'd update last Saturday but I was busy and then I wrote a one-shot called 'Life Goes On' for Remember Me (please read and review it :) thanks) but anyway I'm still really sorry!**

* * *

_With that we said our goodbyes, went upstairs to grab some money and a change of clothes and ran straight to the airport for the first flight to Italy._

I ran faster than I ever had before, even faster than when I took Emmett away from the bear to Carlisle. All I focused on was putting one leg in front of other, again, and again, and again. Next to me, I knew that Emmett was doing exactly the same.

As we got closer I pushed myself further, harder, faster. I was concentrating so hard I almost missed the first yell, almost but not completely.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE! WAIT!"

Of course we ignored it; after all we were so close to the airport, so close to saving Edward. But at the back of my mind I now wondered why on earth Carlisle would want us to stop.

"EMM! ROSE! STOP!"

_Oh perfect, _I thought,_ now Jasper's here as well. _Why do they want us to _stop_? Did they _want _Edward to _die_?

"ROSE, LISTEN TO ME! I know you're confused and angry but would we stop you unless it was really important?! Do you _really _think that I could let my own brother _die_?"

A small voice told me that he was right and I should stop to let them explain but a bigger, louder voice was yelling at it to shut up unless it wanted Edward to die.

Emmett looked at me, silently asking me if we should stop. I thought for a fraction of a second longer and then turned my head forwards and, impossibly, ran even faster than I had been. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett nod briefly before pushing himself just like I was.

"If you carry on running and reach the airport and Italy then Edward will die!" Jasper suddenly bellowed.

That one sentence made me stop dead in my tracks and when I looked over I saw Emmett do exactly the same thing. "What do mean?" I asked, sharply, flicking my hair out of my eyes quickly, irritated.

"Alice called." Jasper said simply, as if that would magically explain everything. It didn't.

"Fantastic!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jasper opened his mouth to reply but before he could I interrupted him again.

"Look, Jasper, it's great that you know she's alright and everything but what's this have to do with Edward dying if we go to Italy?" I asked, fed up.

"Well, Alice made an excellent point," he said. I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I sighed annoyed at him for giving half answers all of the time. He must have felt my frustration because, before I could rip his throat out, he spoke again.

"Allie pointed out that if any of us go to Italy then Edward will hear our thoughts." Jasper explained. I was about to say 'Great!' as I still didn't understand and I didn't like not knowing things, but Jasper continued.

"Even if we think that Bella is alive he will just assume we are lying. Then, he will just rush into it and it won't help anyone. The only way he will believe Bella's alive will be if he sees it for himself. She has to be the one to go to him. She has to reach him first."

I understood but I wished I didn't. Right now I wish I hadn't asked Jasper to explain. Something my mum used to say to me ran through my head. _Ignorance is bliss._ How true that was.

"So you are saying that my brother's life rests in a human girl's hands?" I asked, voicing my fears.

"That is exactly what I am saying. It's up to Bella to save Edward now. It's up to Isabella to save our whole family." Jasper whispered, softly. A million things were running through my head but when his last words registered, '_It's up to Isabella to save our whole family'._

That's when I realized just how true those words were.

If Bella didn't make it to Italy in time then our whole family would crumble. If Edward died nothing would ever be the same again. It was hard enough when he only dropped in once every couple of months but without those little visits as well our family wouldn't survive. Edward kept us together through our arguments, he helped us when we were in trouble, he did everything he could for our family.

Without him, we couldn't stay together, without him, we weren't even a family.

I looked at Jasper. Jasper, who always calmed me down when I was angry or stood up for me when others got infuriated at me. The perfect brother, my brother, I loved him as my brother, always there for me, giving me a helping hand.

Then I looked up at Carlisle. Carlisle had always been there for me, supported me. He picked me up when I fell down. He forgave me for anything I did wrong without a second thought. He was my father in so many ways and I loved him for it.

After Carlisle I turned to Esme. Esme, who never thought ill of anyone, who could never dream of a bad side to anyone, who only saw the good of everything and never the negative. I think I love her even more than my own biological mother, but I knew that everyone couldn't help but love Esme.

Finally, I let my eyes stray to Emmett, my Emmett. He protected me from everything, he would do anything for me, I knew that without a doubt. He loved me and I loved him, it was simple, always had been and – I'd once thought – always would be.

But I was wrong and naive, nothing ever stayed simple.

Already I felt unsure of what would happen to us if Edward died, and that scared the hell out of me.

I couldn't lose them, I couldn't lose any of them, I was nothing without them. But there was nothing that I could do to help, I caused the mess but it was down to Bella to sort it out.

For now all I had to do was wait and put my trust in Isabella Swan, but that was easier said than done.

* * *

**Once again I apologise for getting this out so late, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Please review and tell my what you think, I don't just WANT to know, I NEED to know! Lol :P**

**I think I am going to write two more chapters and finish it at Rosalie's point of view at the vote of whether Bella should become a vampire or not, but tell me what you think and where I should end it, thanks! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Elle F x**


	6. Forgiven?

**Sorry it's a couple of days late but as you might have realised by now, I'm not the best at getting things out on time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Sorry I keep forgetting to do the disclaimers but I don't own anything in any of the chapters, remembering to put on the disclaimers is not one of my strong points either.)**

* * *

_For now all I had to do was wait and put my trust in Isabella Swan, but that was easier said than done._

As we - Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I – all stood outside the airport, waiting for the plane to arrive from Italy, I let my thoughts stray to a couple of hours ago.

**Flashback**

We waited and waited for there was nothing else we could do. Time had passed but I didn't know how much which had to be a first for me.

My mind wasn't focused on a million different things for once. It was just, sort of, drifting. I didn't mind, I liked it, it calmed me down. It followed no particular thought process, instead just flitting between many.

Sometimes it was trying (and failing) to prepare me for the worst case scenario. Other times it was hoping for the best, because that's all I could do, hope. In the background a voice was yelling at me, telling me it was my fault.

Usually I'd snap at it to be quiet, but not this time. This time I liked it because it reminded me that if Edward, Alice and Bella died it was my fault, no one else's. I had to feel guilty forever, whether they survived or not.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting my disjointed thoughts. But I didn't mind because it brought good news: Alice and Bella had reached Edward in time and now they were coming home.

**End of Flashback**

I winced as I considered the fact of what would have happened had we not had that phone call. Jasper obviously felt my anguish because he touched my arm briefly and I felt placid again. I glared at him for manipulating my emotions again, but he must have seen my heart wasn't in it because he just smirked and chuckled, too quietly for any bypassing humans to here.

"We better go inside; their flight will arrive in a moment." Carlisle sighed thankfully and walked towards the entrance of the airport, closely followed by Esme and Jasper.

Emmett and I were to stay by the black sedan and wait until they came outside, then we would take Bella and Edward whilst Alice rode with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"You okay?" Emmett checked.

I waited a second and took a deep breath so that my answer could be truthful.

"Yes."

"Good," he replied squeezing my hand, which he had hold of, slightly.

We only had to wait a few more minutes before they came outside. I relaxed once I saw that everyone was safe and unharmed but Edward stiffened upon seeing us.

"Don't," Esme whispered, but I still heard her. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward said, not even attempting to keep me from hearing as Esme was. Emmett gave my hand another squeeze and I tried a weak smile for him but it was more of a grimace.

"It's not her fault," Bella said, but her words came out garbled as she was obviously exhausted. Her kind words surprised me and I felt even guiltier at how I had treated her and my harsh words behind her back.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

Edward glowered at me, where Emmett and I stood waiting for them.

"Please, Edward," Bella said, and I felt another twang of guilt at how I'd acted towards her now that she was defending me, even though she looked dead on her feet.

Edward sighed but pulled her towards us anyway.

Emmett and I got into the front without speaking as Edward slid into the back with Bella. Bella laid her head on Edward's chest and let her eyelids slide shut as Emmett picked up my hand again. I started the car and it gently purred to life.

"Edward," I began, not quite knowing how to express to him just how very sorry I was.

"I know," Edward replied before I could even begin but his tone of voice told me I was far from forgiven.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me in surprise. I wondered why until I realized it was probably the first time I had ever actually spoken to her directly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Bella asked, but she seemed hesitant, almost nervous.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." I said, my words were sincere but unfortunately because I wasn't used to apologizing I sounded awkward. I hoped she'd realize the reason for my awkwardness.

"Of course, Rosalie," Bella mumbled. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

I sighed, quietly, in relief, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I hadn't even noticed it had been there, but I could definitely feel its absence.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett chuckled, referring to the fact that her words had come out like mush. Now that she'd forgiven me I joined in his laughter.

"I'm conscious," Bella argued but it sounded more like a garbled sigh.

"Let her sleep," Edward insisted, overprotective as always but I was glad to hear that his tone was a little warmer. I glanced in the mirror and knew that he'd heard my thoughts because he gave me a look that said, 'You're not forgiven yet.'

"I know," I whispered loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Bella. His mouth twitched, trying to fight a smile and, for the first time in a long time, I was blissfully happy as I drove home with Emmett by my side, Edward and Bella safe in the backseat and the rest of my family following me home to Forks.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I AM PLANNING ON ONLY WRITING ONE MORE CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE THE VOTE ABOUT BELLA'S MORTALITY BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE WRITTEN (AFTER ALL I'M NOT A MIND READER)! **

**Hope that made up for it being late and I hope you liked it! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited this story it means so much to me.**

**Please make my day by clicking the review button, it really only takes a minute!**

**Please review,**

**Elle F x**


End file.
